slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kastiel/Rozmowy
left Dialogi z Kastielem. Część odpowiedzi pochodzi z forum słodkiego flirtu . Odcinek 1 ♥A. Dzień dobry, jestem nowa. Poproszono mnie, abym znalazła głównego gospodarza szkoły.- B. Dzień dobry, jestem nowa.// (dalsza rozmowa +) C. ...Cześć? + (brak dalszej rozmowy) ♥''No i...?'' A. Zawsze jesteś taki miły?+ B. Widzę, że masz niezły charakterek.// ♥''Szczególnie dla nowych, jestem Kastiel.'' A. Ja jestem =Sucrette=, miło cię poznać. B. Ja jestem =Sucrette=, wpadnę później. Dopiero co przyjechałam i mam kłopoty z papierami. ♥''Haha, wiem o co chodzi. Powodzenia z tym durnym gospodarzem.'' A. Jest z nim jakiś problem? // B. (nic nie odpowiadasz i idziesz dalej) (koniec dialogu) ♥''Ha ha! W życiu nie widziałem tak spiętego i sztywnego typa.'' A. Nie zgadzam się, wydaje się być bardzo sympatyczny! - B. Ach, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było prawdą... + ♥A. Masz może mój formularz? - B. Gdzie mogę zrobić zdjęcie do dokumentów? - C. Masz może kasę na opłatę za moją teczkę? - D. (o nic więcej nie pytasz) // ♥''Znowu ty?'' A. Tak, przeszkadzam ci? // B. Twój T-shirt coś mi mówi+ C. Co to za chuligańskie ciuchy? - ♥''Ach tak? I co ci to przypomina? Rysunek na tyłku twojego ostatniego kucyka pony?'' A. Nieprawdopodobne, to znana marka gotyckich ubrań. // B. Nieprawdopodobne, to logo grupy rockowej.+ C. Nieprawdopodobne, to logo super znanej gry on line. - ♥''A więc nowa, znasz grupę Winged Skull?'' A. Ach tak? Też lubię rock od czasu do czasu.+ B. Yeah! Rock me baby, uwielbiam rock! // C. Wszystko czego nienawidzę... - Odcinek 2 ♥''Pewnie, tak jak i połowa szkoły.'' B. To nie jest śmieszne! To nie twoja twarz była pomazana i rozwieszona po całej szkole! + ♥''I niby dlaczego? Poza tym, nawet nie wiem kto to zrobił.'' A. To te trzy głupie dziewczyny! '// (dalszy dialog) B. Daj sobie spokój. C. proszę, pomóż mi... ♥=Sucrette=, co tu robisz?'' A. Nic ciekawego, a ty? B. Uciekam przed grupą trzech, głupich dziewczyn. // (dalszy dialog) '''C. Uciekam przed pociskiem... + ♥''Ahahaha, mówisz o siostrze Nataniela i jej koleżankach? To prawda, że w kategorii na najbardziej nadęte panienki mogłyby dostać Złotą Palmę...'' A. A więc, pomożesz mi? // (dalszy dialog) B. To pewne... Ale przecież ja im nic nie zrobiłam. C. Pewnego dnia, znajdę sposób, żeby się zemścić. + (koniec dialogu) ♥Su: Wiesz gdzie jest klub koszykówki? K: Może. A. A może nie? + ♥''Hej, a w sumie to dlaczego szukasz tego klubu?'' A. Dyrektorka kazała mi dołączyć do jakiegoś klubu. Czy coś takiego+ B. Dyrektorka kazała mi dołączyć do klubu. C. - ♥K: Ahahah... i co niby mam zrobić? Zbić je? A. Zrobiłbyś to? Mogę ci nawet zapłacić, jeśli chcesz! - B. Jesteś okropny, aż tyle to od ciebie nie wymagam! - C. Hehe, dalej, przy odrobinie szczęścia, może uda ci się je pokonać. Ja będę sędzią! // ♥K: Hej, poczekaj! Co to ma znaczyć, że „przy odrobinie szczęścia mogę je pokonać”? Mnie też chcesz wciągnąć w problemy? (szturcha mnie uśmiechając się) A. ?!?(śmiejesz się i odchodzisz) // B. ?!?(śmiejesz się i też go szturchasz) + ♥(Rozmowa o chłopaku z klubu) K: Obcy B. A co, jesteś zazdrosny? + ♥ A. Proszę, podpisz to. // B. Znowu zwiałeś z lekcji ? Mam dla ciebie usprawiedliwienie do podpisania. + ♥''Co jeszcze! Ale się uwzięłaś!'' A. Ech... No ale Nataniel też nie daje mi z tym spokoju...+ B. Prawdziwy mężczyzna, tak jak mówiłeś, bierze za siebie odpowiedzialność, a więc podpisz to i kropka! - C. Powiedział, że prawdziwy mężczyzna bierze za siebie odpowiedzialność. A więc gdybyś zechciał... // ♥ A. No dobra, mam dość tych waszych historii. Podpisz to, a jeżeli ci się to nie podoba to wyjaśnij to z nim (Nalegasz do podpisania usprawiedliwienia) - B. Co!? Nie chcę aby cie wyrzucili ze szkoły! Daj sobie spokój z tym papierkiem, oddam mu go (Nie nalegasz do podpisania usprawiedliwienia)+ ♥Pewnie, tak jak i połowa szkoły. A. Śmieszy cię to, co? A może po coś tu jesteś? B. To nie jest śmieszne! To nie twoja twarz była pomazana i rozwieszona po całej szkole!+ C. Nabijaj się dalej, śmiało! I tak mnie to nie obchodzi... ♥Haha, tak, wiem. A więc? Co będę z tego miał jak ci pokażę, gdzie to jest? A. Ehh.. B. Przyjemność z faktu towarzyszenia mi?+ C. Nic, ale i tak przecież możesz to zrobić Odcinek 3 ♥Kastiel: Pewnie, nie dam się wyrzucić za coś takiego, a tak w ogóle... Czy to przypadkiem nie pies przebiegł właśnie za tobą? A. Ah! Był tam?! Muszę go znaleźć za wszelką cenę dla dyrektorki. - B. Ah! Był tam?! Dyrektorka nakrzyczała na mnie tylko dlatego, że jej pies uciekł! / C. Ah! Był tam?! Dyrektorka wpadła w szał i kazała mi go znaleźć + ♥''Czemu ostatnio mi pomogłaś? Wtedy gdy mnie nie zmusiłaś do podpisania usprawiedliwienia.+ '''A. ech...sam sie domyśl haha' B. było mi ciebie szkoda C. sama nie wiem ale chyba dobrze zrobiłam co? ♥Czemu stanęłaś wtedy po stronie Nataniela?! Wtedy kiedy zmusiłaś mnie do podpisania usprawiedliwienia! C. Czułam, że tak trzeba... Powinnam zostawić was samych + ♥K: Pewnie że nie, to nie mój problem. A. @??!!# A ja się męczę , żeby go znaleźć!+ B. Przeginasz! Szczególnie, że wiesz, że nie mogę go znaleźć! - C. A ja się męczę, żeby go znaleźć! Wcale nie jesteś miły! - ♥''Tak, nic dziwnego, stara i jej pies. Najwyżej zostaniesz godzinę czy dwie po lekcjach, to wszystko.'' A. Mimo wszystko wolę nie mieć takich problemów jak ty. - B. Dzięki, ale wolę się nie podkładać. - C. Tak, to nic wielkiego, ale wolę unikać kłopotów. + ♥''Tak, masz rację. Nie lubię kotów. To zbyt niewdzięczne bestie. Za to mam dużego psa, który nie ma nic wspólnego z psem dyrektorki.'' A. Też się nazywa Kiki? ♥''Hahaha... Oczywiście że nie. Mój nazywa się Demon.'' A. Demon? Groźnie...+ B. Dziwne imię jak dla psa, nie uważasz? - ♥Su: Tak właściwie to jakiej rasy jest twój pies? Kastiel: Owczarek francuski A. Och, nie znam+ B. To jedna z tych niebezpiecznych ras? - C. To są te białe psy? - ♥Znowu masz z nią problem? A. Nic konkretnego. Chciałam o niej pogadać z Natanielem, ale nie chce mnie wysłuchać.+ B. Nic konkretnego, ale nie znoszę jej. Nie wiem co zrobić. C. Nic konkretnego, ale mimo to cały czas mi dokucza. ♥''Czy to wiem? Może trochę hehe.'' A. I podoba Ci się? / B. To takie oczywiste czy co? + C. Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty się tym chwalisz?! - ♥Kastiel: Heh, Nataniel jest zbyt zaślepiony swoją braterską miłością, żeby zauważyć, że jego siostra to żmija. Co ci mogę więcej powiedzieć? A. Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Spróbuję z nim o niej pogadać pewnego dnia... - B. Wiesz, że ona chce z tobą chodzić? + ♥Kastiel: Oh, znowu siedzisz w krzakach. A. Heh, tak. Sam powinieneś tego spróbować. - B. Heh, wolałabym zmienić to na koszykówkę, ale nie mogę. + C. Tak, w ten sposób mogę spędzić trochę czasu z Jade'm. / ♥Kastiel: Obcy. A: Nie mów tak. on jest naprawdę sympatyczny. / B: Co, jesteś zazdrosny ? (+/-)*zależy od lovemetru Odcinek 4 ♥Przy oprowadzaniu Farazowskiego po szkole A. To jest dziedziniec. Radzę tu nie przychodzić jeżeli nie chce pan spotkać nieprzyjemnych typów+ B. A więc to jest dziedziniec, ale nauczyciele nie przychodzą tu często, prawda? - C. A więc to jest dziedziniec, radzę tu nie przychodzić jeżeli nie chce pan spotkać takich czarujących wyrzutków jak ten tutaj. - ♥ A. Amber to naprawdę wstrętna krowa! - B. Nie wierzę! Dałam się okraść Amber! - C. Uff... W końcu skończyłam oprowadzać tego profesora + ♥''Masz dla mnie jakąś kasę?'' A. Tak, poczekaj, sprawdzę ile mam przy sobie - B. Chyba w twoich snach! - C. ... + ♥''A ja wiem, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym.'' A. Jestem pewna że taki cwaniak jak ty musi mieć jakiś pomysł! - B. Naprawdę nie masz żadnego pomysłu? C. Proooooszę! - ♥A. Byłam na klatce schodowej z Li i widziałam ducha! - B.? Widziałam ducha! + C. Zgadnij! - ♥Su: A tak właściwie to czym mam to zrobić? K: Może palcami? A. Serio, nigdy tego nie robiłam! + ♥''Czasem naprawdę jesteś głupiutka! Pewnie, że nie. Dziewczynko, duchy nie istnieją.'' A. A ja w nie wierze! - B. Mów co chcesz ale coś tam na schodach było. + (I jak tu nie popierać Klubu głupoty naszej Su ? ;3) ♥''A więc duchy palą i jedzą plastik?'' B. Ktoś musiał palić tutaj papierosy. + ♥''Zrobiłaś to w biały dzień?! Oszalałaś!?'' C. Taaa... Za karę muszę zmazać napisy.+ ♥Heh, Nataniel jest zbyt zaślepiony swoją braterską miłością, żeby zauważyć, że jego siostra to żmija. Co ci mogę więcej powiedzieć? A. Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Spróbuję z nim o niej pogadać pewnego dnia... + ♥Co ja mogę wiedzieć, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym... A. Prrrrooooosszzęęęę!? B. Jestem pewna, że taki cwaniak jak ty musi mieć jakiś pomysł! C. Naprawdę nie masz żadnego pomysłu?? + ♥''Hmmmm... Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś zobaczyła co to było. A)W sumie to uciekałam zanim zobaczyłam co to było, ale usłyszałam coś! // B)Skąd możesz wiedzieć co mogę zobaczyć, a czego nie? C)Przyrzekam! Słyszałam ten sam hałas co wczoraj! Wiesz w ogóle co to jest?' (W wolnym tłumaczeniu)' B. Akcesoria od gitary. + Odcinek 5 ♥''No i? Mnie to nie dotyczy. A. Jesteś pewny że "w ogóle cię to nie dotyczy?" - B. Nie sądzisz że trzeba by mu pomóc? // ♥''Nie'' A. Powiedziałbyś jakbyś coś wiedział?+ B. Jesteś pewien? // C. Jestem pewna ze wiesz gdzie on jest! - ♥(Rozmowa o sprawdzianie) A. No weź powiedz prawdę, nikomu się nie wygadam! - B. Wiesz, że ktoś ukradł przyszłe sprawdziany? + ♥''Przynajmniej z tym będziemy mieli spokój.'' A. Masz dobre stopnie? + ♥''No cóż... Ani dobre ani złe. Dlaczego pytasz?'' C. Znasz ludzi którzy mają problemy aby zdać sprawdzian? + ♥Ależ oczywiście... A. Nie żartuję, chociaż raz mógłbyś być milszy.+ B. Naprawdę nie masz z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego? C. Masz pomysł kto mógł to zrobić? ♥Tak, trzymaj! Teraz zrób mi przysługę i przestań w końcu mnie oskarżać. (w wolnym tłumaczeniu) A. Dziękuję, teraz Ci wierzę, przepraszam. ? + B. Wiedziałam, że ty go masz! ? - Nie wiem, pół szkoły? Czy ich też planujesz nękać? (w wolnym tłumaczeniu) A. Nalegaj. - B. Nie nalegaj. + Odcinek 6 ♥''Już ci powiedziałem. Niech znajdzie sobie nową dziewczynę.'' B. Przypomnij, abym już nigdy nie pytała cię o te sprawy. // ♥''Wiadomo i to wiele. A co, chcesz być następna?'' C. A co, jesteś wolny? Przecież masz takie powodzenie + ♥''Czemu cię to interesuje?'' C. Serio, jakaś dziewczyna z tobą wytrzymała? + ♥''Pękły mi dwie struny w gitarze! I co zmieni to, że ci to powiedziałem?'' A. Wystarczy, że kupisz nowe + ♥''Szkoda tylko, że nie mam kasy, aby kupić nowe!'' A. Czaję, czaję. Kupię ci nowe. (Idziesz kupić struny do gitary)+ (kup najdroższe) B. Żartujesz! Radź sobie sam! (Nie kupujesz strun) - ♥Nie wiem, może dlatego, że cały czas zadajesz za dużo pytań. Myślałem, że może to dlatego cały czas prowadzisz jakieś dochodzenia. A.Według ciebie jestem za bardzo ciekawska? B. Może dla odmiany ty chciałbyś mi zadać jakieś pytanie?+ C.Hahaha... Będziesz się śmiać. Właśnie szukam pierścionka. Nie znalazłeś go może przez przypadek?? ♥Hmm... No nie wiem. Jakie lubisz jedzenie? A.? '''Pizzę, hamburgery... +' ♥''Pewnie, że nie. Wyglądam jakby było coś nie tak? A. Kastiel...wspaniały chłopak i do tego taki uprzejmy. ♥''Myślisz, że mnie to interesuje?'' B. Jak zwykle miło było z tobą pogadać. Odcinek 7 ♥''Nie, skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? ...'' A. Po co ja Cię w ogóle pytałam?+ B. Powinieneś się chyba trochę interesować innymi, co? (?) ♥''Cały dzień o niej gadasz.'' A. A co, jesteś zazdrosny?+ (przy wysokim lov.) B. ... A więc, widziałeś ją? (?) ♥''Biorąc pod uwagę to jak na mnie patrzysz to nie mam najmniejszego powodu, żeby być zazdrosnym.'' A. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz! B. Chyba śnisz? ♥''Mogę poszczuć ją moim psem jeżeli będzie ci sprawiać kłopoty.'' A. Może lepiej nie.? B. Haha, niezły pomysł.+ C. Spoko, jestem już duża i sama sobie poradzę. ♥''Było mi jej szkoda, to wszystko. Kiedyś jej brat był zupełnie inny... Różne rzeczy się działy...'' A. Nataniel? To dziwne...// B. Było ci jej szkoda... to znaczy? // Odcinek 8 ♥''Na pewno nie filmy dla dziewczyn. Lubię kino akcji. Horrory od czasu do czasu też są niezłe.'' A. Brrr... Boję się oglądać horrory. - B. Ja też! Filmy przygodowe są najlepsze! // C. Czyli to czego ja nie cierpię. + ♥''Czemu wydaje mi się, że tylko mi zadajesz takie pytania...?'' A. To z powodu twojego buntowniczego wyglądu... B. Bo mam wrażenie, że znasz się na tych sprawach. C. Przecież nie zapytam o to Nataniela... + ♥''Nie potrzebuję jej pomocy, aby wiedzieć, że mnie lubisz. Nie jestem ślepy.'' A. C-co?! O czym ty gadasz?! Dobrze się dogadujemy i tyle! B. Chyba mieszasz swoje marzenia z rzeczywistością. C. Wyglądasz na bardzo pewnego siebie... Masz jakieś dowody? ♥''Nie zauważyłaś jeszcze, że w ogóle nie lubię tych samych rzeczy co ten typ?'' A. Tak, ale czytanie to inna sprawa.+ B. Och, a myślałam, że jesteście jak bracia... C. Za to wczoraj zauważyłam, że wcale się tak bardzo nie różnicie. -(albo +, to zależy od lov.) ♥''Ach tak? Sporóbuj się nie zgubić.Nie mam ochoty iść cię potem szukać.'' A. Mam bardzo robrą orientacje w terenie + B. Patrz na siebie - C. Bardzo śmieszne // ♥ ' 'Wyluzuj to tylko sprawdzian. Jeżeli go nie zaliczysz to nie jest koniec świata. A. Wolałabym zaliczyć ten sprawdzian. // B.Tak nie powinnam się tym przejmować. + C. Ciiiii! Przestań już gadać. Muszę się skupić na tym czego sie wczoraj nauczyłam. // ♥''Odpuść sobie. Cały dzien sie zajmowałaś. Nie masz ochoty probić coś innego ?'' B. Nie serio wolę się pouczyć.+ Odcinek 9 ♥''Skoro już zdecydował, że nie będzie posłuszny, to mogłaś wykorzystać okazję i go czymś zwabić. Najlepiej by było go złapać, gdy był blisko ciebie. Ale i tak pewnie nie dałabyś rady...'' A. Ah! Nie wyładowuj swojej frustracji na mnie!? - B. To nie moja wina! I tak nieźle mnie przestraszył!- C. Jeżeli już musisz kogoś obwiniać to zacznij od siebie! Mogłeś lepiej wytresować swojego psa! -- ♥''No proszę. Nie masz żadnej złośliwej odpowiedzi? Dobrze mi się zdawało?'' A. Chyba śnisz na jawie. B. Jak gdyby było na co patrzeć...+ C. Żartujesz? To nie ma nic do rzeczy! ♥''Wiedziałem, że nieźle się uśmieję jak zostanę.'' A. Przestań się tak uśmiechać! To nie jest śmieszne! // B. Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele! To jakiś spisek! //(lub -, zależy od lov.) C. Powiedz jeszcze słowo, a wrzucę Cię do wody! + ♥''Następnym razem zacznij od tego zamiast próbować zasugerować takiemu idiocie, że nie chcesz z nim gadać. Cholera, cały czas muszę mieć na ciebie oko. Jesteś niemożliwa.'' A. No dobra, ale nie musisz tak na mnie krzyczeć! B. Kastiel... Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś zazdrosny? C. Cały czas nas obserwowałeś? + Odcinek 10 ♥''Dzień na plaży był dla ciebie przerażający, co? Najpierw pies, który chciał cię zjeść, a potem kretyn, który chciał się na ciebie rzucić...'' A. Gdy mówisz "kretyn" to myślisz o sobie? B. Taak... Dzięki, że pomogłeś mi pozbyć się Dake'a. + ♥''Nasza kochana dyrektorka zapytała mnie o wybór na samym końcu i oczywiście nie potrzebowała już nikogo do pomocy przy biegach na orientację.'' A. Ha ha! Chcesz powiedzieć, że cię olała? B. Możesz się z kimś zamienić, co nie?+ C. Przykro mi. ♥''Po tym, jak spędziłaś ze mną całe popołudnie liczysz teraz na specjalne traktowanie?'' A. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że będziesz troszkę milszy B. Cii, nie tak głośno! Nie chcę, żeby to się rozniosło po szkole! C. Skoro zachowywałeś się jak wojowniczy rycerz przed Dakem, to owszem, oczekiwałam czegoś w tym stylu.? + ♥''Nieźle! dostałaś klucze bez najmniejszego problemu!'' A. Ja nigdy nic nie przeskrobałam! B. Kiedyś cię nauczę tej sztuczki.? '+ (bez zmian z lovometrem ok. 25) C. Po prostu pan Farazowski mi ufa. Odcinek 11 ♥''To nie w moim stylu,żeby pytać o takie rzeczy '''A. A więc nie przeszkadzałoby ci gdybym była w parze z innym chłopakiem?+ B. Ach.. A więc dobrze zrobiłam,że sama cię o to zapytałam ♥''Siadasz koło mnie czy dasz mi święty spokój?'' A. Nie mam ochoty zostawiać cię w spokoju! // ''' B. Siedzę raczej koło dziewczyn. Do zobaczenia! Kastiel : Ach tak ? Sprubuj się nie zgubić . Nie mam ochoty iść cię potem szukać . A : '''Mam bardzo dobrą orientację w terenie! + B : Patrz na siebie! - C : Bardzo śmieszne ... - ♥''Co za entuzjazm... To świadomość, że spędzisz cały dzień ze mną wprawia cię w taki nastrój?'' A. Tak sądzisz?+ B. Wcale nie... - C. Pewnie, że sprawia mi to przyjemność! - (lub +, zależy od lov.) ♥''Załóż ją. Lepiej żebyś się nie przeziębiła. Usiądź i oprzyj się o drzewo.'' A. Ech... okej... (mówi do mnie jak do swojego psa, a ja, głupia, i tak go słucham...) ?+ B. Co?! Nie mam zamiaru słuchać twoich rozkazów. (Oddajesz mu jego kurtkę.) ♥''Tak! Serio! No i? Nigdy ci się to nie przydarzyło?'' A. Nie rozmawiaj ze mną w ten sposób. To ty zawiniłeś. B. Spokojnie, poradzimy sobie dzięki twojej "super" orientacji w terenie... ' C. Następnym razem to ja przejmuję dowodzenie! ♥''W sumie ta wycieczka do lasu nie jest taka zła. '''A. Raz mówisz, ze masz już dość, raz że ci się podoba...zdecyduje się B. Serio?! Super już myślałam, że będziesz się zemną nudzić. ♥''Zostaniemy tutaj. Nie ma sensu kręcić się w kółko. Jeżeli będą nasz szukać to znajdą nas tutaj.'' A. Nie możemy tutaj tak zostać i nic nie robić. A jeżeli nie będą nas szukać?? B. Może i masz rację, ale... + Odcinek 12 ♥Dyrektorka: Byliśmy przerażeni! Dwoje uczniów zgubiło się w lesie podczas gdy ścieżka była dokładnie oznaczona! Co wam strzeliło do głowy? A. (Powiedz, że to wina Kastiela.) // B. (Weź winę na siebie.) - *(nie zmienia się przy wysokim lovometrze) C. (Na razie nic nie mów.) // ♥''W sumie to chcę wiedzieć. O co biega?'' A. (Zmień temat.) Dobrze wczoraj spałeś?+ B. (Wymyśl wymówkę.) Zastanawiałam się czy bierzesz udział w meczu koszykówki? - ♥''Czemu wtedy z nim nie pogadałaś?'' A. Czy ja cię o coś pytałam?+ B. Bo wtedy jeszcze nie miałam takiej potrzeby. \\ C. Bo wtedy to by było mniej zabawne! - Niezaodcinkowane Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi